


Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Natasha Romanov Joins SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never missed, but he was willing to with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

Clint is the best agent Shield has,  
When they send him after the Black Widow.  
He thinks it's just like any other mission.  
Take out the target from a distance.  
But he is quickly proven wrong.  
The Widow is gorgeous.  
But still has a conscience,  
When she gives money to a hungry child.  
She is not cold blooded as her file made her to be.  
He approaches her slowly,  
And makes his offer.  
She is reluctant to believe him.  
But eventually she does.  
They come back.  
There is a lecture from Fury,  
But he is on board.  
They become the best team in Shields history.  
And they fall in love.  
Clint is glad he made a different call.  
Now as he watches his wife with their son years later.


End file.
